


Bloom

by deathisfine



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bullying, Casual Sex, Daehyun has a potty moth, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Referenced Bullying, Short, Suicide Attempt, Yongguk and Himchan mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathisfine/pseuds/deathisfine
Summary: Receiving a message from his former bully Jongup, asking to meet, Daehyun doesn't know what to do.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head as I was writing a longer BangJae fic - apparently I love a lot of unpopular ships, it does keep me writing though.
> 
> Having learned my lesson in the past this was finished before posting, in spite of it being short. Will put up the rest shortly.
> 
> At first I wanted Honeymoon or That's My Jam hair for Daehyun, but then I saw this picture and I was sold on black https://tinyurl.com/yaovvyu8
> 
> Hope you enjoy. You can probably tell by the tags, but there will be some sensitive subjects. It's a short fic though, so it won't be too deep.

Daehyun didn’t know how to react. It had been forever since he’d thought about Jongup, a boy who had bullied him for years starting from grade 4. Then one day their middle school teacher announced he was not coming back to school. At the time he was relieved, but as the years passed he had to admit he was curious as to what happened. The teachers never paid any attention to the bullying, so why he changed schools or whatever happened was a mystery to everyone.

With the lanky boy gone school was strangely peaceful. It took time for him to relax in the hallways, but after a couple of weeks he wasn’t anticipating being thrown into the ground. The harsh eyes that always looked at him with contempt were gone.

He had to wonder why he’d reached out, though he’d never find out without meeting him. Not knowing what to do he bit at his lip whilst staring at the message from his former bully.  
It couldn’t hurt, right? Maybe he’d feel a weight lifted off of his shoulders, some resolution. Something. He didn’t think he held a grudge against him. Kids are assholes and however much it had plagued him at the time, his mother always reminded him that there was a reason why people were as they were. For all he knew Jongup had struggles of his own, not that it excused his actions. Or he might have just been an asshole.

His fingers were tapping his leg as he was pondering what to say. If only to satisfy his own curiosity he could go, and if he for some reason got cold feet he wouldn’t feel bad about standing him up.

It had been two hours since he opened the message, but he finally started typing a reply. After several edits and some walking around he finally pressed send.

정대현  
Hey  
Yeah, it’s been a while.  
I’m up for whatever whenever

The message was opened almost immediately and Daehyun could feel himself sweating a little as the “…” appeared as he was typing back.

문종업  
I’m relieved.  
You know the Starbucks on 6th?

He nodded to no one after reading the message. It was across the street from the big dance studio.

정대현  
Yeah.  
I’m good for Saturday.

문종업  
Great! I’m off at 12pm, that okay w/u?

Wait, did he work at Starbucks? He chastised himself for feeling slightly good about it. Thank God he wasn’t one of those super successful people. He’d hate to be worse off than his bully, that would be extremely discouraging. Not that he was bad off himself, he loved his job.

정대현  
S’good.

문종업  
Great!

After reading the message he threw his phone on the couch and pulled off his clothes, dropping them sloppily on his way to the bathroom before stepping into the shower. He still didn’t know how to feel about this. He’d scoured the bully’s profile, but there were hardly any pictures of him. The ones with him in them were barely silhouettes and he couldn’t even tell what state his body was in. He hoped he was fat. And ugly. And full of acne scars. Daehyun laughed to himself at the image he’d created in his mind.

With his hands together he prayed out loud that he, at the very lest, was less handsome than he was.

This had him very anxious about his own pictures. He’d have to check that his pictures were good. God there were all kinds of embarrassing photos with Youngjae and Himchan on there. At least some had his good angles. He smacked himself. What was he getting self-conscious about? One, fuck what Jongup thought of him and two, _You’re a good looking dude_ , he reassured himself.

 

 

Youngjae looked at him like he was crazy when he told him he was going to meet his bully that weekend.

“What if he’s a psycho! Or even worse, a psycho _murderer_.” His best friend had been coming up with crazy scenarios for awhile now and Daehyun wasn’t even pretending to pay attention anymore.

“What does he look like?” Dae’s face scrunched up at that as he honestly didn’t know. At the other’s puzzled look he showed him his profile with the vague pictures.

“This screams serial killer. And what the fuck kind of last name is Moon. How were you the bullied one?” He laughed and gave Dae a side eye.

“I might have been a little chunky, but that’s no reason to bully anyone.”

“I demand pictures.”

“Not in your wildest dreams.” At the harsh response Youngjae whined, but he had a determined look in his eyes; this wasn’t over.

They were sitting in a park close to the elementary school Youngjae worked at. Coffee in hand they were sitting on a bench discussing nothing and everything, Youngjae wondering what he wanted from the meeting and not letting go of the psycho murderer theory. He was honest with him, telling him he didn’t know. Maybe he wouldn’t know until he saw him.

“You want backup?” The joke was out of his tone and he looked at him with genuine concern. He couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not like he asked to meet in an alley.”

“Just don’t follow him into a van no matter how much cake he pretends to have.”

“Shut up.” Daehyun rolled his eyes and smacked him over the head.

 

  
On Friday he was biting one of his nails until he bled. He’d dreamt of middle school for the first time in years; making him wake up in a pool of his own sweat. He cursed the sudden anxiety; he’d been fine a couple of days ago. There was a lump in his gut, but he couldn’t grasp what exactly he was afraid of. Was it the confrontation alone that nagged at him?

All was forgotten after a long, good wank in the shower. He felt infinitely better and was ready for the rest of the day.

 

 

If not for the mole on his nose and maybe his bunny teeth he doubts he’d ever recognize him. If not for the fact that he approached him he wouldn’t have looked at him twice. Not entirely true as he already had checked him out before knowing who he was. He hoped he hadn’t said _holy shit_ out loud when he laid eyes on him.

“Daehyun-hyung?” He blinked at the soft voice and stared wide eyed at the man now bowing in front of him.

“Jongup-ah?” There was a stutter as he said his name and he hated himself for it.

He looked over the shy face as the other looked down and gave a slight nod. Had he always had such sharp features?

Was it okay to find your previous tormentor sexually attractive? Like, _extremely_ sexually attractive. Platinum hair graced his face and put his high cheekbones in focus. For a split second he missed his purple hair, but keeping up with coloured hair was such a hassle. Was he staring? He hoped not as the other shifted uncomfortably.

“You having anything?” Shy eyes met his again and there was a soft shake of his head. “No, I’m good.”

“Then please sit.” He motioned with his hand, uncomfortable with the other just standing there. At this Jongup flinched, seeming awkward, and nodded before sitting down opposite him.

As he sat down he shrugged off his big jacket, but kept his hoodie on. He tried finding his coffee cup exceptionally interesting to keep from staring.

“I’m sorry, I…” He bit his probably, most definitely soft, pink lips before continuing. “I never thought it would be easy, I just hoped I’d know what to say once I was finally in front of you.” His eyes were staring down at his hands which he were fidgeting with.

“I understand.” Jongup looked pained at his answer, it made him feel bad.

“It’s just I’ve been meaning to reach out to you for so long, but kept putting it off as I didn’t know what to say or how to say it.” Daehyun nodded at his words, it made sense. What could he say? Sorry? Like that would change anything.

“Was there any particular reason why you wanted to meet?” He was hoping it didn’t come out too harsh, but judging by the sad frown on the other’s face he figured it had.

“I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay. I mean, I was awful to you,” he took a breath before continuing. “I suppose it’s mostly selfish.” Fingers still fidgeting he met his eyes. “I know I can’t take it back, and saying I wish I could seems redundant…or like I don’t take responsibility for my actions.”

Though his face barely moved there was so much expression in his soft brown eyes. Was he getting distracted again?

“I guess I wanted to see how you were doing, in spite of me.” He admitted, biting his lip again. “And apologize of course!” He blurted out looking all flustered and turning a perfect peach pink as Daehyun couldn’t keep from chuckling at the sight.

Startled and lips slightly trembling he looked like he was trying to get back on his train of thought.

“I’m sorry,” Daehyun held his hands up and smiled at him. “You’re just a lot cuter than I remembered.” He mentally cursed himself for winking at him, Jongup didn’t seem to mind, though he looked a bit surprised.

“Can I ask what you do?”

“Of course. I’m a musical theatre actor. It’s a dream come true, cliche as it sounds.” Jongup’s eyes widened at that before showing a small smile.

“That’s cool. I’m glad.”

“And you?”

“Choreography,” There was a smile in his voice. “And the occasional dance instructions on the side.” He added.

“Ahh, across the street.” Daehyun realized and smiled. “Yeah.” Long fingers scratched at his neck as he replied nervously.

“I didn’t peg you as the artistic type to be honest.” There was a flicker of something in Jongup’s eyes at that, but what it meant he couldn’t say. It perked his interest.

“Mm… I wasn’t true to myself back then.” He bit his lip and looked away. It seemed like he’d accidentally come across a sensitive subject. Not sure how to continue he licked his lips and looked around the coffee shop, but his eyes didn’t find anything of interest.

“Hey, you want to get out of here?” There was a mischievous look in his eyes as he winked once again at the blond.


	2. Damage

If anyone had told him that he’d one day find himself fucking the lights out of Moon Jongup he would have laughed in their faces and told them to fuck off, but here he was. While he’d thought of a couple scenarios this did not come close to any of the potential outcomes he’d imagined. He was sloppily kissing the shorter man who was moaning into his mouth and leaning into his touch.

Fuck. What was he thinking? He wasn’t thinking, that was the problem. Or, well, he was only thinking about one thing. He couldn’t lie, it was a rush. It made him feel powerful to have his bully clinging to him like this. He had half a mind to leave him there, hard and pathetic without release, dominated by the person he’d terrorized for all those years.

He wasn’t going to do that though; the moans underneath him were too intoxicating. Fuck, puberty must have hit him like a brick; he was ridiculously hot.

They’d tripped into Jongup’s dance studio, the man blindly reaching for the light-switch. Daehyun pulled his head back by his hair and stared at the shy eyes with his hooded ones. The man underneath him shuddered and his face flushed.

There was clinking of belt buckles and pants that hit the floor. Their jackets were long gone, but not before he’d grabbed a condom from his pocket. When he started pulling on the other’s turtleneck tank top he stiffened. Daehyun tilted his head, but let it go and just removed his own shirt before returning his attention to those full, pink lips again.

Jongup was walking backwards, Daehyun leading them toward a simple black couch which was about the only thing other than the digital clock on the wall inside the studio. He had to admit he wanted to take him in front of the mirrored wall, but he didn’t want to potentially ruin the mood by making him uncomfortable.

With a moist sound their lips parted as he moved away from him, spinning him around and pushing him over the armrest of the couch. He ground against the baby blue boxers with the bulging erection in his own. The other moaned and pushed back into him.

Fuck, Dae licked his lips and grabbed the edible ass with both hands. He gave it a smack both before and after pulling his boxers down, enjoying the red mark that formed. The moans were a bonus.

Spit was about the worst lube there was, but it was all he had. Thankfully the condoms were lubed. While wetting his fingers he started stroking Jongup’s erection slowly. The muffled, heavy breathing was making him wild.

He moved his hand from his erection to spread the cheeks and slowly made circles around the muscle before barely brushing against it and inching a finger inside as carefully and slowly as he possibly could.

The breathing underneath him became even more strained and he could see him moving to cover his mouth with one of his hands. It made him smirk.

One joint inside he started bending his finger carefully as he observed Jongup’s body. He’d felt the muscles underneath his clothes, but with just the tight tank top on he could see how toned his body was. He never knew dancers had such defined bodies.

“Gah!” Jongup was struggling as another finger was working itself inside him. He noted though that he didn’t protest as he was being more forceful and not as considerate as with the first finger.

He gasped when Dae removed his fingers. He pulled down his own boxer and proceeded to open the condom packet. A grunt escaped him as he put it on himself. God he couldn’t wait to be inside of him; that didn’t mean he was merciless though. He licked his lip and placed himself at the entrance.

“You ready?” A nod and an affirmative noise was his cue to begin. He inched his way inside, softly rocking back and forth. He wasn’t even fucking him with his full length yet, but it felt so hot and tight and _god damn_.

The sound of hands gripping the material of the couch reached his ears and he opened his eyes; not realizing he’d closed them.

Jongup was shaking and breathing hard into the couch. It was making him crazy.

“You’re so hot.” Daehyun managed and slapped his ass again, earning him a surprised yelp.

Eager hips were moving back to meet him and he was tempted to pull up the shirt that was keeping him from properly admiring his body. He couldn’t tell if it was because of the intrusion or something else that he didn’t protest the tank top riding up his back, revealing the wonderfully pale and sweaty skin. He leaned down and bit softly at the supple flesh close to his shoulder blade, making sure to leave a mark.

They both groaned as he finally made it all the way inside of him. He gave his ass another firm squeeze before reaching around and pulling at his length again. Had he mentioned how much he was enjoying the noises Jongup was making? _Shit_.

He let himself go, grabbed the blond hair and pounded into him relentlessly for what felt like an eternity and he’d take three more. While he enjoyed the position he thought they might as well shake it up a bit.

There was a gasp and a noise that sounded like a question when he pulled out and didn’t immediately return to the heat. Jongup was about to look back at him when he pulled him up into a kiss and changed their positions.

He sat down on the couch and motioned for Jongup to turn around, which he did without hesitating, and had him sit in his lap. A couple awkward movements later and Jongup’s knees were on either side of him. He slowly pulled him down to sit on his length, absolutely enjoying the view and the huffs he was making.

Jongup moved slowly up and down, teasing him. He allowed it for a few moments, but soon placed his hands on his hips and quickly and harshly pushed him up and down, all the while matching with his own thrusting hips.

He was clenching against his cock now and Dae’s mouth was hanging open in pleasure. The fabric of the shirt was bothering him so he quickly pulled it over his head before bringing his body close. He was enjoying the sweaty back against his chest and the feeling of Jongup’s quick heartbeat.

“Dae-hyung, I’m-,” the last part came out muffled as he covered his mouth with his hand, the other reaching back to grab at Daehyun’s shoulder.

“ _Fuck_.” Daehyun’s forehead pressed against his back and the hands on his hips started moving erratically, but with force as he neared his climax. Jongup’s whiny moans as he came into his hand were making him crazy. He took Daehyun’s hand and licked the semen off of it between breathy moans. It didn’t take long for him to come after that.

After some moments of leaning back into him, the younger man carefully lifted himself off of him and quickly put his tank top back on without turning around. He was still on the couch, breathing heavily, watching him while he gathered his clothes.

Spotting a trash can in the corner he pulled his condom off and brought his boxers back up as he walked toward it to toss the condom in. He looked back at a flustered Jongup, fingers scratching his hair.

After dressing himself he not so subtly checked him out again like he did in the coffee shop before he said “We should do this again sometime.”

Jongup looked startled, but not in a negative way. “S-sure.” He bit the inside of his cheek, it seemed he didn’t know how to respond other than turning pink.

And it did, happen again, though the third time didn't go as smoothly as he’d hoped. With no ill intentions in mind he’d forcefully turned the other around, leaning down to kiss him, when he almost gasped in surprise seeing what he guessed the other had been hiding from him. Looking into his wide eyes Jongup had, understandably, shoved him off and quickly pulled up his sweatpants while frantically looking for his shirt.

He’d barely looked at it, the faded, but still obvious scar across his throat. It wasn’t a clean or even scar. What happened to him? He wanted to grab him and apologize, but the harsh movement of his hand told him to stay away.

“Jongup, I’m-”

“Please don’t.” Was it hurt or anger he heard? Both?

“I didn’t know, I-I didn’t mean…” He was at a loss for words.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you to see.” He huffed, eyebrows tightly knit together. “I hate that look.” It came out through grit teeth, and though Daehyun tried, the hard brown eyes refused to meet his own.

“I’m gonna go. You should too.”

“Jongup-ah…”

The door to the studio slammed shut behind Jongup, leaving him there to kick himself. It looked faded, could it have happened back then? Was he okay? Shit. _Daehyun, you fucking idiot._

 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Youngjae gaped at him and made exaggerated hand motions. “Three steps back. You fucked him? You _fucked_ the bully?”

“Yes!” Daehyun was not in the mood for his antics. “That’s not the point. Sort of, whatever. I fucked up, bad.”

“There’s a surprise.” He snorted at him; his best friend sure knew how to make him feel better about the whole thing.

“How many times?” Daehyun just gaped at him.

“That’s not relevant.”

“That’s for me to decide.” Daehyun just deadpanned him, he did not appreciate the suggestive winking from Jae.

“Fuck, whatever. It would have been the third time. Before I…” He threw his hands up. “Why did I tell you of all people.”

“Hey,” Earning him a scowl. “As if Himchan could give you advice.” That he couldn’t argue.

“Yongguk on the other hand.” For a split second Youngjae looked inclined to agree, but he wasn’t done playing games yet.

“I give up. I won’t offend Yongguk-hyung.” A pout gracing his lips.

“But okay, what happened exactly?”

“I might have offended him deeply. Or worse…” he hesitated and looked away, stuffing his face with pizza to keep from talking about it.

“Did you apologize?”

“I tried!” it was barely intelligible, mouth still full of pizza.

“Did you at least try texting him?”

“No… I didn’t want to suffocate him.”

“Well there you go; give a peace offering.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be so easy.”

“What do you care anyways? The guy bullied you for years. So what if you hurt his feelings a little.”

“It’s… he…” he trailed off. Was it okay to divulge something so personal? “He had a scar,” Youngjae nodded for him to continue. “Across his throat…” Daehyun gave him a look and his lips formed an “o” shape, understanding what he was getting at and finally grasping the gravity of the situation. They weren’t exactly arguing over the best One Piece villain.

“So what the hell did you do?” He furrowed his brows. “To upset him about it, I mean.”

And so he told him how he’d kept it from him, making Youngjae scoff since he’d fucked the guy twice already without seeing his throat. Then how he might have been less than sensitive about the matter when he saw.

“That certainly could have gone better. Here I thought you were at least a mediocre actor. How much do they pay you exactly?” That earned him a punch in the shoulder. “Screw you.”


	3. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't mean for it to take so long to post the last chapter. I normally can't wait to push them out, but I lost confidence in it all of a sudden, in spite of it being finished before I even started posting, but it shan't keep me from posting any longer. So, here it is, finally. If I don't press "post" now it's never happening
> 
> In case it's not clear: Every sentence after Daehyun's name is a separate text. Boy is desperate and fumbling, what can I say

정대현  
It’s me.  
Obviously…  
I wanted to apologize for my appalling reaction.  
Please let me make it up to you.  
Let me take you out to dinner this weekend. My treat.

문종업  
I’m busy.

His heart sank reading the message and he threw his phone on the couch. “I’m such an idiot.” Just as he was getting up it buzzed. Sitting back down he reached for his phone. 

문종업  
I’m clear Tuesday

Daehyun almost dropped his phone in excitement, pumping a fist in the air. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of him knowing he hadn’t fucked up irreparably(yet). Hopefully. What was he hoping for exactly?

“I’m such a mess.” He groaned loudly, letting his head hit the couch cushions behind him.

 

They had agreed for Jongup to arrive at his place around six and to make it simple. Take out was fine. Daehyun got that. With the sensitive nature of their would be conversation it would be better to sort it out just the two of them in private. There was a nervous rumbling in his stomach and he placed his fingers on his lips. Youngjae was the nailbiter, not him. So why was he biting his nails right now? He frowned down at his fingers. The alarm on his phone went of, alerting him that it would be just around half an hour until he arrived, so he made his way into the shower.

At the ring of his doorbell he jumped and stiffly walked toward the display. The small screen showed Jongup restlessly waiting for him to unlock the front door and so he did. He couldn’t help but note the thick red scarf around his neck. Not even a minute later there was a knock on his door. He took a moment, steeling himself, before opening it.

“Jongup-ah.” He flashed a row of teeth in an eager smile.

“Hyung…” The eyes looking at him did not reach above his chest, he repressed the urge to tell the obvious joke to lighten the mood.

Moving to the side he nodded at the younger man to come in.

“I just wanted-”

“I came to-”

Daehyun laughed as they interrupted each other, whilst the other just turned a soft pink.

“Please.” Daehyun smiled and gestured for him to continue.

“Thanks. It’s… I’m not good with words,” The man in front of him frowned and finally met his eyes before he shrugged off his coat and hung it up beside the door, scarf still firmly around his neck.

“There’s no easy way to do this so here goes.” When nothing more came after he’d closed his eyes and taken a deep breath, Daehyun decided to lead him into the living room so they could sit down.

“Come.” He nodded in the direction of the couch.

“Mm.” It was a soft sound.

Jongup looked like he wanted nothing more than for the black leather couch to swallow him whole, but he spoke up before he could try and lighten the mood.

“I…” They turned toward each other, knees touching. Jongup shook his head and removed the scarf from around his neck with a few swift motions before dropping it on the couch. Slender fingers moved to touch at his scar. Determined, but glossy brown eyes looked at his.

“First of all I want to apologize for my behavior last week,”

“Please don’t.” He shook his head and held his hands up. In his mind he was the one who should be apologizing. He couldn’t fathom why Jongup felt he had to.

“No I mean it. I didn’t want you to know, didn’t want you to hear my sob story. That’s not why I got in touch with you. So I panicked and got angry at you. Of course you’d be surprised by-” He gestured toward the scar before dropping his hands into his lap.

“Still I shouldn’t have…” He let it hang there and reached a hand out to squeeze at his knee, relieved when Jongup didn’t seem to mind his hand lingering.

“I assume you can piece together what the scar means,” He started. Daehyun gave a soft nod, lips dipping into a frown. “For a long time I buried myself. My mom and dad _didn’t raise a faggot_ ,” The use of the word startled Daehyun, but while the word spoken was said in contempt, Jongup’s face remained calm. Like he’d made his peace.

"You don't have to do this." Daehyun started before Jongup continued.

"It's okay, I want to." He assured him before biting at his lip.

“So I was jealous at first. Then I got angry.” He turned his head to the side. “I hated how happy you seemed. How supportive your parents were. While you were praised for acting and singing I got the back of a hand, if I was lucky, and screaming in my face.” He looked to the floor, voice wavering. Other than rubbing his hand on his knee, he didn’t know what to do. He was shocked.

With his head still turned away he met his eyes again, bitter smile on his lips. “I was a monster,” he shrugged as tears started falling and without thinking Daehyun was on him, holding him close. As he felt Jongup hesitating he gripped him tighter.

“Don’t do this to yourself.” Voice calm.

“You must think I’m a terrible person.”

“What? No!” Daehyun’s mouth opened in astonishment. The ragged breathing against his chest started calming down as he rubbed at his back. Jongup sniffed and made to sit back up and he let him. Rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand he tried smiling a little at him.

“You were always too kind for your own good.”

“I’ve heard worse.” Daehyun laughed.

“Long story short I, despite my better judgment, came out to my parents; hoping it would set me free. I couldn’t stand the person I had become pretending to be the son they wanted me to be. I don’t know what I expected. He beat me when he caught me practicing dance, fearing it would turn me gay, but there I was, coming out to them.” Jongup bit his lip and threw his hands up at the hopelessness of it all.

“I was still just a kid, but they threw me out. After a solid beating. For that I’m grateful. That ensured that after I was found I was taken away from them.”

“Found?”

“Yeah… They told me I was lucky, though I didn’t feel lucky at the time. Didn’t break my neck and I was asphyxiating to death, hence the scar. Then some hiker found me. _Lucky._ ” There was a long hard breath as he collected himself.

Daehyun didn’t know what to do or what to say. What could he possibly say? His bullying seemed like child’s play in comparison. He couldn’t imagine how it must have felt to be let down so heinously by the people supposed to protect you.

“Was that when you disappeared? They didn’t tell us anything. God, I don’t know what to say other than ‘I’m sorry’. I’m so sorry.” He cupped Jongup’s face in his hands and rubbed at the tears with his thumbs.

“Sorry, it’s… I haven’t been able to talk about it without crying.”

“Please stop apologizing for things you shouldn’t apologize for.” They smiled softly at each other.

“But yeah, that’s when I was taken away. I finished middle school in an institution before I was put in a halfway house. At least I got lucky with them.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’m sorry, I’m all drained talking about it. You won’t find me entertaining tonight.” He could see him biting at the inside of his mouth.

“Hey, didn’t I just tell you to stop?” Pretending to scold him he put his hands on his hips. Quickly abandoning the act he took a hold of one of Jongup’s hands as he sat at the end of the couch. He dragged the other to lie against him and there was no struggle this time.

Jongup was laid on his side, head and hand on Daehyun’s chest when he spoke again with a soft voice. “Thank you for…well for being here and being you.”

“Thank you for trusting me with this.” He placed a soft kiss on top of his head. There was a rumbling from one of their stomach’s and they both started laughing.

“Food?”

“Food.”

 

It had been a long and emotional night. After eating some mediocre take away there was a movie. There was light chatter between them every now and then, but the silence in between was comfortable and full of snuggles. If it had been an hour or two when he could hear Jongup’s soft snoring against his chest he didn’t know.

He got up as carefully as he could without stirring the other. When he reached down to pull him into his arms the still sleeping man leaned into him, making him smile down at the sight.

Once in the bedroom he placed him at the side that he usually didn’t sleep on, and thanked himself for not making the bed that day. He hesitated looking down at him, not knowing if he should attempt undressing him or not. When he leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead slow arms grabbed around his neck, pulling him down to his lips. It was delightfully sleepy, he almost laughed against his lips at the cuteness.

“Lift a little.” The man under him complied and he easily pulled off his hoodie, moonlight and shadows playing across his chest. There was a tired sight as he reached the bed again making him chuckle at him.

“Ssleepy.”

“I can see that.” He hummed.

Jongup made grabby hands at him. “Just lift your hips.” The command made him groan in protest, but still he complied and his pants were soon off too.

“Bed.” It sounded like a request.

He pulled up the covers on Jongup before undressing himself. He took a moment to appreciate the sleeping form on his bed.

“Bed.” The voice was so small, but it brought him back and soon he put himself down on his side, looked over at the half-sleeping man and caressed him.

“Kiss.”

Daehyun couldn’t help but laugh, though he kept it soft. Reaching down his lips were soon on him, gently sucking at those soft, pink lips. They stayed like that for a while, lazily, sloppily moving against each other, Daehyun’s free hand caressing him, until the other wasn’t moving his lips anymore.

He placed a chaste kiss on his lips then and leaned back onto his pillows while pulling him close. It was nice. He could get used to this, wanted to get used to this. As he fell asleep there lingered a hope in his mind that Jongup sharing something so personal and difficult with him meant that there was a chance for something more, something meaningful, in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started so much DaeUp and BangJae, you don't even want to know. It's getting ridiculous. It's gotten to the point where I don't think it would be reasonable to post all the DaeUp separately, figuring I should just post them all as one-shots, of very varying lenghts, in a chaptered fic. 
> 
> Damn, now that I'm finally posting this I want to go more in depth(growing up and after), hahaha. Maybe one day I'll make a spin-off
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short story of these two adorable squishies.


End file.
